


Attack on Pocky

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/F, Me/Bad Puns Is Canon, Or Real World-ish, Please Remember to Brush Your Teeth~, The Pocky Game, Titanic Cuz Titans, With a Titanic Twist, see what i did there?, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: Krista was just trying to go the extra mile, let Ymir know that she was the only one by doing as many couple things as she could think of...and then she happened to find a certain red box sitting neatly in the dorm's cupboard. Well, this isn't going to get interesting fast or anything. Alternately, in which Krista is a polite albeit somewhat clueless American girl.





	1. Stick With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krista had an odd, roundabout way of saying things, but she only learned it from the best...Ymir was the very best.

Krista didn't remember who asked for the Pocky sitting in the cupboard, but there was an unwritten rule that forbade hording anything with more than one serving, which meant most every snack in the dorm of Titania's College, so it was fine as long as she took no more than one for herself without checking, and she was only gonna take one, she intended to share, after all.

She smiled as she ran to Ymir's room and knocked softly, the door opened and she saw the unfairly tall (the girl was a giant) girl's icy eyes light up. Krista felt her breath catch...only _she_ made those eyes reveal their true nature, from hard to soft, cold and uncaring to warm and loving...Ymir was just too afraid of trusting anyone, yet, she chose Krista of all people, to give her heart to. It'd been years now, sure, but each time she remembered the day Ymir opened her heart to her, she felt intoxicated...and she didn't even drink, even though she was sure she was above Japan's drinking age.

"Krista, hey...can't sleep again?" Ymir knew Krista was feeling a little anxious about the new teacher, especially considering it was hard to tell if Hange-san was to be addressed as "mister" or miss", but thank goodness Japan had another thing going for it...if only she remembered to use "-san" when Hange showed up...she was pretty sure the teacher was a girl, though.

"Y-Yeah...but I got this to...umm, I guess to thank you, but also, kind of a promise..." Krista blushed as she struggled to explain herself.

"A promise?" Ymir smiled and stepped away from the door, "Ha, you can explain in here, no use standing around."

"R-Right, good point!" Krista plopped down on the bed and pressed her lips into a firm, determined line, "Okay, a token is a better word, not promise..."

"Ha, ha, yeah, we kinda did the whole...um, childish wedding thing already, huh?" Ymir blushed at the memory...she felt stupid in hindsight, but she meant every word she said back then.

"Yeah, but...we still never had the witnesses or rings, I figured we don't need those cuz we trust each other, but...that doesn't change the fact we never had our honeymoon." Krista said, matter-of-factly.

"A-Ah, honeymoon!?" Ymir struggled in her mind with what the pocky stick in Krista's hand had to do with any of this, "But...what's with the sweets?"

"This is...like me saying...um...well," Krista glared at the biscuit, determined to define it, when she held the snack aloft between her fingers, "you're the only one I'll ever play pocky with! S-So...c'mere."

Ymir smiled and obediently climbed into bed, and sat next to Krista, who had to pile pillows under her to match Ymir's height, it was hardly fair Krista was short to begin with.

"N-Now open your mouth, please." Krista, despite hailing from a wealthy family, found it hard to give orders, even simple instructions, without adding a nicety at the end. Ymir adored her all the more for it, and couldn't help smirk with the chocolate covered stick in her mouth. Krista's cheeks were bright red as she bit one end of the chocolate, and found her eyes somewhat unwilling to meet Ymir's, but she felt a lot more confident when her girlfriend took her hands and rested them one her shoulder, a gesture that meant so much for some reason Krista couldn't explain...it was like kissing, one way or another, it got a result...and would consistently get that same result.

Krista leaned forward, crunching the thin biscuit to crumbs between her teeth, her heart beating faster as she nibbled her way closer to Ymir's lips.She almost forgot how to swallow when they reached one another, and she heard Ymir noisily gulp hers down, too, which made her giggle as she slowly brought her hand to the back of Ymir's head, unwilling for the kiss to end, Ymir's hands pressing gently into her shoulders was silent agreement that they would be like that for a little while.


	2. Pocky Has Good Aftertaste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up where we left the star-crossed, starry-eyed lovers...

Ymir let out a throaty sigh as she pulled Krista into her lap, lips still pressed into the blonde's, arms firmly holding her lover's shoulders, enjoying the way they felt when she squeezed them, the sighs Krista gave her. She felt her lips turn into a smirk at that, she hadn't even touched Krista's breasts yet. Ymir groaned as she imagined the blue eyed angel _under_ her, _panting_ for her, crying out her name. She licked across Krista's lips, slid in between them, and delved into the angel's warm mouth. She groaned passionately when Krista's hands frantically grabbed at the back of her head, moaning into the kiss, shuddering when Ymir's tongue crossed hers. Ymir slowed down the kiss, pulling away slowly before she started unbuttoning Krista's shirt with one hand.

Krista stared at Ymir's dexterous fingers working on her shirt, "Isn't that difficult?"

"Hot really...I-I mean, not real-" Ymir snorted while the goddess in her arms giggled. She kissed Krista's cheek roughly and smirked upon slipping the last out button of it's slit. Krista caressed Ymir's cheek as the tan brunette flipped the shirt open and ran her slender fingers up Krista's side, getting a shudder out of Krista that gave way to a low whine as Ymir dragged her finger over her lover's breast, slipping closer and closer to her nipple, "Hmm, Krista..."

"Ymir..." Krista let out a low whine when Ymir's fingertips dragged down her stomach, over the hem of her bottoms, slid down to cup Krista through her pants, "Oh, Ymir..." Krista ran her hands down Ymir's chest, breath catching in her throat as Ymir continued massaging her, rolling slow circles with her fingertips along the sensitive skin. Krista hastily unbuttoned Ymir's shirt and cupped her breasts, eager to caress and squeeze the moans and whimpers out of her lover.

Ymir suddenly turned over so Krista was under her, and kissed the crook of her neck with no regard to the golden lock that got caught in the middle, "Hm, Krista, I love you so, so much." Ymir stroked Krista's cheek, hands sliding down to her neck and shoulders as Ymir's lips and tongue traveled from one breast to the other, sucking her nipples, running her tongue over the soft flesh, and when she was kissing down her stomach, her hands found Krista's now-moist breasts, she looked up at Krista, smiling playfully, "Krista, I _knead_ you."

Krista blushed at the pun and nodded slowly, "Y-Yeah...and so much, too." Krista groaned pushing herself up on her elbows to press her breasts into Ymir's hands.

"Hmm..." Ymir swallowed as she rested between Krista's thighs, pressing a kiss into the pajamas before sitting up to pull them off, taking her time as she rolled them down her thighs, smiling at hot pink cat pattern, eyes falling to where the background and half the cat's face turned lavender. After dropping the bottoms next to her, Ymir kissed Krista's thighs, licking where her inner thigh flowed into her hip, some of the skin there was wet, and Ymir let out a longing sigh as she realized just how much she missed Krista's taste. She rolled down the blonde's undergarment and from where she knelt she could already _feel_ Krista's wetness getting in between her fingers, "U-Umm...Krista..." Ymir bit her lip for want of words and let out a whimper instead.

"Aww, you're so cute, Ymir!" Krista sat up and pressed her lips into Ymir's, her hands tugging the shirt off the other woman's shoulders, down her arms. She broke away slowly and her eyes fell down to Ymir's shorts. They were white and had red hearts on them, Krista felt slightly nostalgic, as she had seen a lot of shows growing up where a character's pants would hit the floor, and they'd be left in underclothes that seemed to be very popular among the animated characters of the world, _"I like your cartoon shorts."_ Krista had remarked awkwardly when she first saw them, now she just chuckled and shook her head.

"Should I get something more girly to wear, or would that be strange?" Ymir pondered aloud, smirking as she leaned back, her elbows resting on the pillows behind her, "Y'know, might actually steal those from you sometimes...imagine me walking running the track, kitties under my pants...you can pull it off...I'd just be embarrassed _thinking_ about what I'm wearing."

"You can pull them off, too, Ymir." Krista replied reassuringly, kissing Ymir's neck and shoulders.

Ymir hummed suggestively and Krista quirked her eyebrow, "And I did."

Krista growled playfully, hands wandering Ymir's stomach, " _Not_ what I meant." Krista swallowed when her finger dipping under the hem of Ymir's shorts drew a sigh from the tan girl's throat, "You like this?"

Ymir grunted as she stared down at where Krista's hand vanished under her shorts and nodded as she leaned back groaning softly at the contact, licking her lips while Krista's hand gently petted her. Krista kissed Ymir's belly while working the shorts down, and decided to give Ymir an experimental lick. The shorts pooled around Ymir's ankles and Krista watched as Ymir raised her legs, giving the blond plenty to look at while she slipped her feet out of her underclothes, "Hmm, like whatcha see...?" Ymir teased, catching Krista's eyes fixed to her slit.

"I-I just don't want you to feel left out, after eating me up with your eyes after you...unwrapped me." Krista retorted, blushing.

"Mm, guilty as charged...but you are _so_ much sweeter than chocolates." Ymir made a show of smacking her lips and waved Krista over, "Ready?"

Krista crawled over to Ymir and nodded, "Mhm...can you hold me in your lap when we do this?"

"Hmm, that was a good place we had, huh?" Ymir drew the blond into her arms licked her cheek, giggled when the girl in her arms shivered and mewed, "Hmm, Krista..." Ymir slid her left hand between Krista's legs slowly and waited as Krista wound her left arm behind and up Ymir's right shoulder, and ran her right hand along Ymir's thigh and down to her slit, "Just start rubbing me when you're ready, okay?"

Krista gulped and nodded, dragging slow circles into Ymir's silky flesh, dragging out moans from her lover, "A-Ah, Ymir...!" Krista let out a surprised gasp as Ymir pulled her closer, her arm winding under Krista's shoulder, somehow managing to get two fingertips on Krista's left nipple.

"That good to you, Babe?" Ymir inquired, smiling when Krista frantically pulled her arm out from under Ymir's shoulder, choosing instead to grab a handful of Ymir's hair and pull her in for a kiss.

"Yes! U-Um, Ymir, can I go inside you now?"

"Mhmm...how about you, ready?" Ymir chuckled as the blue eyed, red cheeked blond nodded and raised her right leg, "I kinda wish I was right there...watching you open your flawless thighs..."

"You have nice thighs, too, Ymir..." Krista observed, kissing Ymir's ribs as her finger curled and uncurled in Ymir's vagina, "Nice breasts, too...can't really reach them with my hand like this, but as soon as you get close...I want to change our position a little."

"Hmm, had anything in particular in mind?" Ymir hummed.

"Yeah...I want you t-to...feed me your love directly...so I'll lay down and...hmm..." Krista let out a sigh and closed her eyes, "Ymir...kiss me..."

Ymir groaned as she leaned forward and lifted Krista up, her hand had to leave Krista's breast, but she was sure their tongues dancing together more than made up for it.

Krista lost track of the time, the air filled with the sound of their fingers on slick, hot skin she wanted to get lost in time, in the time where Ymir's fingers ran up Krista's labia, pushed back down the skin, and swiftly came back up, her freckled lover purring every time the actions produced a squishing sound. She let out a deep breath and whined, leg shaking with Ymir's finger massaging her deep inside, and broke away from the kiss, "Oh, Ymir, h-hang on, I want you to go first..."

"Ah, Krista...so bold." Ymir cooed, sliding her wet finger out of Krista slowly. Ymir spread her dark legs as wide apart as she could, and raise her left leg up and rested Krista's face on her right thigh, stroking the blond's cheek with the hand that once supported her back, "I think you can reach me better like this." Ymir muttered, licking her finger, lost in the sweetness sticking to it, "Hmm, Krista, want some?" Ymir lowered her finger to Krista's lips, mouth ajar as the girl took her finger into her mouth, her half closed eyes fixed on Krista's face as she continued petting her cheek, pressing her face carefully so her thigh could feel her cheek's warmth while Krista ran her tongue around Ymir's finger, "Oh...o-oh, Krista, hmm...I'm so, so-"

"Okay, hang on," Krista sat up and got on her knees, pressed her lips firmly into Ymir's, massaged Ymir's breasts wildly, "I want to do...something I just thought of...if that's okay..."

"Uh-huh, hmm, frisky kitty." Ymir teased.

"Hmm!" Krista answered by way of heavy growl as her tongue begged Ymir's lips to open. She brought her dry hand up from Ymir's right breast to run her hands through Ymir's hair, then kissed her way down Ymir's neck, licking her skin wildly, hand slipping back to play with Ymir's nipple, "I'm gonna...probably leave a mark sucking on you...if that's okay."

"Hm, that's great, let everyone know who I belong to." Ymir groaned, holding Krista firmly against her neck, twitching and whining as Krista's lips and tongue overwhelmed her, "Oh, oh, Krista, hmm, baby, this feels so good, but my pussy's just _so_ empty without you inside it right nah-ah!" Ymir grasped Krista's shoulder, squeezing tightly as the girl's hand ran along her slit, surprised when the hand came up to fondle her breast, leaving it wet and sticky before going back between her legs with her hand again, while her mouth replaced her hand, "Ha...sweetening me up a little? A-Ah...oh...Krista, sweetheart..."

Krista glanced at the trembling legs beside her and Ymir's stomach rising and falling with her breath; Krista licked her lips and dove down between Ymir's legs, licking the dusky skinned beauty's wet skin, soon replacing her finger with her tongue, making Ymir cry out, her hands falling on the back of Krista's head, petting her as she panted.

"Hmm, Krista, you look so wild..." Ymir remarked, staring at Krista, her hands squeezing Ymir's thighs, "Oh, yeah, Krista...oh, Krista...a-ah...Krista...!" Ymir screamed Krista's named and clasped the back of Krista's head, holding her steady as waves of pleasure shook through her.

Krista looked up at Ymir with smiling eyes and gave Ymir a soft purr, drinking in her frantic cries of pleasure and the hot fluid that came with it, moaning as the taste filled her mouth, breaking away to hold Ymir, still shaking through her orgasm, panting as hard as beautiful and exhausted young woman under her, stroking her hair, "You were pretty wild yourself." Krista breathed.

"Ha...still surprised...that never wakes anyone...especially Mikasa, the light sleeper she is." Ymir lay back exhausted and let out a deep breath.

"Hmm, I always get worried when you scream, too." Krista giggled.

"And what about you?" Ymir smirked, sitting up and pulling Krista against her, "Speaking of which..."

"Hurm?" Krista wrapped her arms around Ymir, gnawed on her lip as Ymir's hands wandered her skin, filled them with Krista's breasts, "O-Oh, yeah...hmm, Ymir."

"Y'know," Ymir slid a hand around Krista's back and dragged her hand down, cupping Krista's lower lips, stroking slowly, "there's...something I've been...thinking about lately."

"Hmm?" Krista let out a slow breath and leaned on Ymir's shoulders, moving her hips down into Ymir's hand.

"About...you, standing over me..." Ymir licked her lips and swallowed, "feeding me your love directly...s-so, do you ever...find yourself thinking of stuff like that?"

"That thing I did with you _was_ something I think about..." Krista leaned back and stared into Ymir's hazel eyes, "I'll keep your idea in mind..."

Ymir bit her lip and nodded, "Please do...b-but if it'd be too much a strain on your legs-"

"I-I think it'll be fine." Krista stammered, rocking on her knees, hanging onto Ymir's shoulders for leverage, her grip on the girl tightening as a finger teased her entrance, "Y-Ymir, yeees...a-ah...hm."

"There...all the way in." Ymir murmured, lips brushing against Krista's as she spoke, her hand caressing the nape of her neck as her finger sank into Krista. She smiled as Krista parted her lips, running them up and down Ymir's, moaning softly as Ymir switched between dragging her finger out and pushing it back in and wriggling her finger around, pressing the pad of her fingertip against Krista's walls. Ymir didn't keep Krista waiting _too_ long for her tongue in her mouth, but she would admit she liked teasing Krista, almost as much as she liked pampering her, almost as much as she liked overwhelming the girl's senses, rocketing her to her climax and hugging her tightly as she fell spiraling out of control.

Krista slowly pulled back, fingernails digging into Ymir's shoulders, letting her girlfriend to lick and suck her neck before starting to rise, trembling as she stepped over Ymir, dragging her hands from Ymir's shoulders to the back of her head, "Y-Ymir...! S-So close..."

Ymir gave her a soft hum and held Krista's thighs, burying herself in Krista's scent, letting out a feral growl as she held Krista's hips, drawing her down to her mouth. Ymir licked broadly across Krista's entrance, whispering "I love you"s huskily into her thighs before sliding her tongue past Krista's lower lips, pushing her muscle into Krista's hot, sweet sex, staring up at Krista, adoring the heavy crimson spread across her light complexion, the sweat sticking her hair to her forehead, she occasionally opened her mouth, gnawing her lip, getting closer to her peak.

"A-Ah...Ym-Ymir...!" Krista squeaked, changing from rocking her hips and bouncing the bed under her to _melting_ on and into Ymir, bending her knees as her back arched, pouring all her energy and breath down Ymir's mouth while trying to figure out the quickest way to relax her legs without falling on Ymir, but before she finished, Ymir already pulled her hips back, sitting up as she did. Krista let out a satisfied sigh when she felt the mattress under her, and Ymir's thighs under her own, her legs and arms coiled lazily around Ymir torso, "Hmm...Ymir..."

"Was that the craziest thing we've done or what?" Ymir chuckled, caressing Krista's cheek.

"Yeah...I want to do more crazy things like that with you." Krista whispered, breathing relaxed a little.

"Oh, why's that?"

"Cuz...no matter what people say...we're a couple...and I'd only do crazy things with someone I plan on sticking with forever...I also wanna do all the things couples do together...holding hands...drinking milkshake together from two different straws..."

"Aw, I didn't know you wanted to do the milkshake thing, I'll make us some for breakfast and we can hold hands drinking it, too!" Ymir squeezed Krista affectionately and gently scratched her scalp.

"Sometime we should bath together, too." Krista purred, a yawn slipping into her words.

"Ha, sounds like someone's exhausted." Ymir teased, as she lay Krista down and wrapped her arm around her back. She tossed the covers over them and ran her fingers through her hair until Krista's soft snores sent her into the sweetest sleep she'd had since the last time her blond goddess was over the night before last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to find a better word for slit that buttons go into on shirts, but I didn't see any shirt anatomy diagrams with anything like that, sooo....slits it is.


End file.
